


at the start

by amuk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: The monastery will be good, Jeralt said, and Byleth wasn’t sure if he was convincing himself or her.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	at the start

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: completion, integration, accomplishment, travel
> 
> Wrote this for an application to a three houses zine and wanted to share.

“It’ll be good,” Jeralt muttered, half to himself. When Byleth looked at him askance, he clarified. “Going to the monastery.”

“Will it?” she asked, eyeing the three strangers riding just ahead of them. The three strangers who had just altered the course of her life, for better or for worse. For worse, probably—her father hadn’t sounded too happy when Alois had found them.

“It will,” her father reiterated, sounding like he was trying to convince himself. “There’ll be other kids your age, for once.” He glanced at her, a wry smile on his face. “Though I don’t think you’ll be making many friends.”

He was teasing her again. Byleth was never sure how to respond to his gentle jabs, whether she should play along or argue against them. Or she could even do either of those actions; all she felt was warmth at the sight of his playful smirk. Wrapping her reins around her hand, she asked, “Do you have friends there?”

“Me? Once upon a time, I suppose. I can’t say I hate the place. That’s where…” Jeralt fell silent. As they travelled through the forest, stepping between light and shadow, she couldn’t make out his expression. All she could see was the tightening of his grip on his reins, the slight hunch of his back.

A bad memory, perhaps. She didn’t know. To be honest, there were many things about her father she didn’t know. It should worry her more, the black void that was their past, the way her father clammed up whenever anyone brought it up.

It should worry her more, but her father was here with her and Byleth had never needed anything more than that.

“It’s an interesting place,” her father finally uttered, sitting up straighter. There was a trace of melancholy to his voice. “I think it’ll be a good experience for you.” When she stared at him, he added, “Really. It’ll be different but…I think you need this. Maybe I need this too.” He looked at the three students riding in front of them. “Besides, it can’t hurt to be friends with the future rulers, can it?”

Three heirs to three kingdoms. Byleth had never really thought about it before, about the borders they’d crossed, the places they stayed in. The politics of it all. She nodded. “Maybe.”

Byleth could still see their smiles as they introduced themselves. Claude’s hand reaching for her, Edelgard’s confident smile, Dimitri’s polite bow.

Friends. It had a nice ring to it.


End file.
